LETTERS by Bookgirlbx and Jolo815
by bookgirlbx
Summary: Short letters, E-mails and text exchanged between Abbie and Crane


**OCTOBER**

 _By Bookgirlbx_

Dearest Leftenant,  
I hope this electronic epistle finds you well. I write with haste to inform you that I've extended my stay in Cairo. I've had a lead from a professor of Egyptology who is an expert on hieroglyphs from the Old Testament. During my travels in London, I acquired a biblical relic that makes reference to the witnesses. Embedded within the text was a cipher of ancient Egyptian provenance. The witness lore is more than we thought and is referenced in many cultures. I endeavor to unlock these secrets as you continue to decode Grace Dixon's journal.

Always yours,  
I. Crane

When Abbie received Crane's email she was furious. He took off and left her high and dry on some random research trip and now he was nowhere near returning any time soon. He was gone for at least six months now and he seemed content to continue his travels alone. In his quest for knowledge in solitude, she felt alienated. Their bond it seemed was starting to come loose at the seams. Abbie responded tersely to his email.

Dear Crane,  
Take as much time as you need. I'm holding down the fort.

Mills

 **NOVEMBER**

 _By Bookgirlbx_

Dear Crane,  
It's Thanksgiving in Sleepy Hollow. Believe it or not Jenny's making a sweet potato pie, one of mama's recipes from our childhood. I've got your favorite wine and chestnuts are roasting, filling the air with it's crackling. I've set out the apple cider donuts and hardscrabble cider from North Salem that Irving got especially for your homecoming. There was a brief skirmish a few days ago with another sleep demon attacking my dreams but it's gone now. Your seat at the fireplace is waiting for you. I'm listening to that Coltrane record you got me last year. Brings me back to our first year as witnesses. Is it year seven yet? Ha!

See you soon,  
Abbie

My dearest Leftenant,  
Please accept my regrets as I have been detained yet again and will likely miss thanksgiving weekend. I would like nothing more than to be at home in Sleepy Hollow and share in your company. When I return in a fortnight we will have much to discuss.

I. Crane

Hi Crane,  
Our friends were disappointed you couldn't make it for fried Turkey. Irving brought over scattegories and I got smashed on hot apple cider spiked with brandy, thanks to Jenny. Joe serenaded us with his acoustic guitar and I could see Jenny melting right before my eyes. Sophie and Danny stopped by for dessert and cappuccino. Wish you were here as well. Let's catch up when you have what you need.

 **NEW YEAR'S EVE**

 _B_ _y Jolo815_

 **December 31, 2016**  
 **8:00pm**

 _Katrina Van Tassel stared at her laptop, her long pale fingers poised above the keyboard to begin typing. She knew she must type this electronic missive on Jeremy's electric box thing. What did Jeremy call it? A computer? That's right. She must use this "Computer" to destroy the Witnesses bond. It was the only thing left to do. It must be stopped. Katrina knew Ms. Mills harbored deep feelings of love for Ichabod. She could feel it whenever Ms. Mills stood close to her husband or spoke to him. Katrina knew it would surely not be reciprocated. Ichabod had no romantic feelings for Ms. Mills at all except as a friend and fellow Witness._

 _Katrina remembered Abigail giving her e-mail address to her when the witnesses helped her escape from purgatory. Katrina knew Ms. Mills manner of speaking and knew how to write it so the missive would sound like her. She happened to be an excellent mimic in writing and capturing anyone's voice. Katrina hoped it would put a wedge between the witnesses. She began to type._

To: IchabodCrane081880  
From: AbbieMills010380  
Subject: Happy New Year's Eve

Dear Crane,

Happy New Year's Eve, I feel I must tell you something before the ball drops. I've had these feelings for you lately. I've tried to fight these feelings ever since Katrina and Henry showed themselves as our enemies and Zoe has now seemed to catch your eye. Jenny and Joe told me it would be important that I tell you how I really feel about you for better or for worse. That it will be cathartic and make our bond even stronger. Since when do I listen to Jenny? Right? Well, Joe chimed in and made Jenny's argument legitimate. You would understand that, Crane.

I love you Ichabod, I believe I always have but denied it. I don't know when it happened but somewhere between fighting demons and being trapped inside the catacombs I'd fallen in love with you. Not just as a brother or a friend either, I mean real love. I realized this when I was in the catacombs. How can I be so stupid in falling for my very best friend? I hope this does not break our Witness bond. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable when we see each other again tonight. I know you don't feel the same about me. I understand that Zoe Corinth has your heart right now. That's fine. I will understand if you just want to ignore this letter and not talk about it at all. Although, I know you wouldn't want to. You will probably want to talk it out in depth. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you before 2016 ends so we can start clean for 2017. See you tonight?

Sincerely,  
Your Lieutenant  
_

 _Katrina's fingers stopped and her smile widened. She carefully placed the small arrow on top of the SEND button as Jeremy instructed her to do and pressed ENTER. A quick "Woosh" sound suddenly filled the air. That's it. She sighed as she ran her thin fingers through her long thick red hair. This missive will change everything for the Witnesses. She only wished she was in the room when Ichabod read this to see the embarrassment and the pity that was sure to be on his face when he read it. How marvelous this invention was, that you can instantly destroy a relationship from so far away. The 21st Century was truly wondrous._

" _Happy New Year, Ichabod and Ms. Mills," Katrina whispered. The corners of her lips turned up into a sly smile._

From:IchabodCrane081880  
To: AbbieMills010380  
Subject: Happy New Year, Abbie

My Dearest Abbie,

I received your last missive. I must say I am very pleasantly surprised you deemed to tell me your true feelings this New Year's Eve. I am not sure how to answer except to say that you are wrong in thinking that I have any deep romantic feelings for Ms. Zoe. She is a good friend and a exemplary, caring, and kind woman, but she could never turn my attention away from you, Abigail. You say that you're sure I don't reciprocate your love. That I think of you as only a fellow Witness; a friend or a sibling. You shouldn't be so certain, Abigail. You Abigail have my whole heart. You are my everything! I love you, too. I finally can say it after I have fought these feelings ever since we returned Katrina from purgatory. I knew it then ,but ignored the feelings and tried to make it work with Katrina. I knew then that my feelings for my wife were changed. Surely, you have seen it on my face?

My love. Please be certain how much I love you and hope to tell you in person before Monday.

Yours always,  
Ichabod Crane

From:AbbieMills010380  
To:IchabodCrane081880  
Subject: WTF?

Crane,

What the hell? Are you drunk? Too many SAM ADAMS? What was the last e-mail about? Did Jenny or Joe get you drunk and put you up to it? Katrina put a spell on you? I never send you an e-mail, Crane. I've been at the police station stuck doing paperwork, drinking horrible stale coffee all night. I don't know who send you the e-mail but it wasn't me.

You know what? Let me check it out. It could be Jenny and Joe punking us; you know playing a trick on us. Or it could be Pandora and her husband? I'll check on it and get back to you.

Abbie

From:IchabodCrane081880  
To:AbbieMills010380  
Subject: Sober and coherent

My dear Lieutenant,

First of all lieutenant, I am most certainly not inebriated this evening. I am stone cold sober. And second. Although, this may be a prank by either Ms. Jenny and Master Joe or Pandora and her husband; I still do not apologize for my outburst of emotion in the last missive. My only regret is that I did not declare my love for you in person instead of answering you in e-mail. It could be a prank of some nefarious kind to create a chasm between us and our Witness bond. I will also research the GOOGLE to find the answers to our query. I hope my honesty does not hurt our Witness bond. I will always love you and hold you in the highest regard come what may.

Sincerely yours,

Ichabod

 **December 31, 2016: 10:00pm**

From:AbbieMills010380  
To:IchabodCrane081880  
Subject: Everything's Fine

Dear Crane,

Alright, I found it. I had an IT guy from work (A computer expert) trace the e-mail's IP address. it originated from Henry's computer. If we find Henry, I'm sure Katrina is not far behind. Katrina probably wrote the e-mail and sent it to you as me. I remember I gave her my e-mail and Jenny's for an emergency after Jenny and I taught her how to use the computer. So, there's the answer.

As for your declaration of love, Crane. I appreciate you being honest with me and telling me first, before I could. Believe me I hate it that you did. Truthfully, I kept planning on how to tell you; either face to face or Twitter. lol I am such a coward about these things but Katrina beat me to it. She and Henry did it to divide and conquer. To break our Witness bond but It did the opposite. They inadvertently brought us closer and made us stronger now that we know the truth.

I love you Crane. I wanted to tell you for so long but couldn't because of Katrina and Zoe. I pushed you to Zoe Corinth because after Katrina, I thought you wanted to move on with Zoe. I thought she would be good for you and didn't show how much it did break my heart to see you with her. I thought Zoe was what you wanted and I wanted to see you finally happy after Katrina's and Henry's betrayal. Now, for the first time in my life, I am honestly happy I was so very wrong. I love you, Crane and I will show you how much later tonight. So be prepared.

Love always,  
Abbie, Your Lieutenant.

 **December 31, 2016**  
 **11:55pm**

From:IchabodCrane081880  
To:AbbieMills010380  
Subject: Thank Goodness

My Dearest love,

I wait with bated breath to see you, my treasure. You don't know how happy you've made me in returning my love. No matter that it was Henry's and Katrina's manipulation that made us finally confess our love to break our bond. I'm still so happy they did. We must discuss what's to be done about Henry and Katrina's latest ploy AFTER we've "reunited," my Abbie. Which I am definitely am looking forward to. Come home soon, my love. And be sure to thank Katrina and Henry for helping us confess what was there all along.

Yours forever,  
Ichabod Crane

From:AbbieMills010380  
To:KatrinaTassel060616  
Subject: Goodbye Felisha!

Katrina and Henry,  
Happy New Year. Thank you so much for your help in getting Crane and I to confess our true feelings for one another after four years. You and Henry have succeeded in achieving something my sister Jenny and her boyfriend Joe have tried to accomplished. They too are very thankful. Our Witness bond is stronger than ever now and will never be broken. You will have to excuse me now for I must end this e-mail and leave work to go and meet Ichabod so I can show him how much I love him. Bub-Bye.

Sincerely,  
Grace Abigail Mills  
(The Second Witness)

 _Katrina's eyes widened. Her thin red lips opened in surprise as she read the last sentence of Ms. Mills E-mail. Katrina's small pale hands curled into fists and slammed them hard on the table top. "Bloody Hell!" Everything on Henry's desk jumped in front of her. The electronic missive did not work! Their Witness bond was stronger than ever now. Katrina licked her lips. She pressed them tightly together and frowned at the computer. "And who was Felisha?" She whispered._

-The End-


End file.
